


12 Days of Yuletide Day 11: Hearty and Home

by StarlingintheskyV2



Series: 12 Days of Yule [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingintheskyV2/pseuds/StarlingintheskyV2
Summary: Frodo is okayed to go home. He sleeps most of the day.
Relationships: Diamond Took/Pippin Took, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: 12 Days of Yule [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	12 Days of Yuletide Day 11: Hearty and Home

The next morning, Frodo seemed to be doing much better. Although he was still tired, his fever was gone and he'd started to regain his appetite.

"He should be all right to travel by this afternoon I'd say," said Goldie as he was no longer feverish and his eyes were clear, "is your shoulder still paining you Frodo?"

"Yes,"said Frodo, "but it's more of a dull ache like I get when the weather changes."

"Good," said Goldie, "as long as you bundle up, you should be fine to go home."

Around one o'clock they left the inn, Frodo bundled up in every blanket they and Merry and Pippin had. He felt like a tick that was going to pop.

Sam was miffed at him for not mentioning the fact that he wasn't supposed to be outside at all in cold weather. He was very rarely upset at Frodo and it wasn't a comfortable feeling.

"Sam?" He said in a small voice.

"Aye?"

Frodo glanced anxiously at him, "I- I'm sorry. I should have told you."

Sam couldn't stay mad at Frodo when he looked at him like that. He knew he just wanted some sense of normalcy. He knew Frodo loved the outdoors and he couldn't bring himself to blame him for not telling.

"It's all right,"said Sam, "I know it's hard on you, but you have to take care of yourself and do what Miss Goldie says."

"I feel awful for worrying you," he said, "and I'll tell you what Goldie says next time."

"All right," said Sam, "I'll forgive you, but you have to tell me these things, we're going to be married soon after all."

Frodo rested his head on his shoulder with a small sigh. He fell asleep soon after.

Frodo slept for most of the day, the fever of the previous day having completely tired him out. Once they got home to Bag End, Sam helped into bed and left him to sleep.

The others sat around the fire, rather subdued without Frodo. They were all a bit worried about him.

About five Frodo came into the parlor, wrapped in his quilted dressing gown.

"Darling," said Frodo, "will dinner be ready soon?"

Sam nodded, "tis nearly ready, Frodo-love. You lie down on the sofa, I'll take care of everything."

Frodo curled up on the sofa under a thick blanket.

"It's good to see you awake, Frodo," said Diamond, "are you feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you," said Frodo, "as of right now, I'm very hungry."

"Excellent," said Pippin, "a hungry hobbit is a hobbit on the mend."

Sam came in carrying a tray with the soup pot and bowls on it.

"Tis chicken soup," said Sam, "my mum's recipe."

"Excellent!" Said Merry, "I love your chicken soup!"

Sam made his mother's chicken soup whenever Frodo wasn't feeling well. It was one of the many ways Sam showed him his love. In fact, most of the ways Sam showed Frodo he loved him involved him making things for him.

After supper, Frodo fell asleep again, with his head in Sam's lap.

"Reminds me of that night on the stairs," said Sam, stroking Frodo's fine curly hair, "he looks so beautiful."

"We're so glad Frodo has you," said Merry, "I've never seen him so happy."

Sam smiled softly, his fingertips tracing Frodo's features as though he was memorizing him. They looked so sweet.

Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Diamond stayed up late into the night talking. Frodo didn't stir until about midnight.

"Sam?" He said sleepily, "ought we to go to bed?"

"Aye," said Sam, "it is late. Good night."

The others bid them goodnight as Sam helped Frodo to bed.


End file.
